


Valentinstags Geschenk

by NCIS_Stories



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season/Series 17, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCIS_Stories/pseuds/NCIS_Stories
Summary: Gibbs lässt sich etwas einfallen um Sloane doch noch glücklich zu machen.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine Geschichte zu 17x15. Ich hab die Szenen etwas geändert.

„Schönen Valentinstag“, rief Jack als sie ins Büro runterkam. „Hey Nick, wie geht’s dir?“ „Hey Jack, schön dich zu sehen. Ging schon besser! Was hast du da?“, antwortete Nick und zeigte auf die Pralinenschachtel in ihrer Hand. „Von wem sind die?“, fragte Ellie während sie sich ein Stück Schoko nahm. „Ich weiß es nicht, sie waren heute Früh mit ein dutzend Rosen auf meinem Schreibtisch, ohne Karte!“ „Du weißt was das heißt, oder?“, lächelte Ellie geheimnisvoll „Du hast einen Heimlichen Verehrer!“ „Och komm schon, wir wissen alle, wer es ist!“, provozierte nick. „Stop, hör auf damit, ich hab’s euch schon gesagt, zwischen uns läuft nix!“, antwortete Jack genervt.  
Genau in dem Moment als Nick etwas darauf sagen wollte, kam Gibbs um die Ecke „Packt eure Sachen, wir haben einen Fall. Torres, geht’s dir gut genug?“ „Ja, mir geht’s gut Gibbs.“, antwortete Nick sofort. Gibbs nickte, ging Richtung Lift und sagte im Vorbeigehen: „Nettes Valentinstags Geschenk, Jack!“ „Danke, willst du ein Stück?“ Zu aller Überraschung drehte sich Gibbs um und ging ein paar Schritte zurück zu ihr. Während er sich ein Stück nahm, lächelte er sie an und dann passierte es, er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er lehnte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann flüsterte er ein „Danke“ in ihr Ohr und weg war er. Jack stand wie versteinert da, antwortete im Schock ein leises „Gerne“ und konnte nicht fassen was gerade passiert war. *Er hatte sie geküsst! Gut es war nur auf die Wange, aber trotzdem. Und das vor allen! Oh Gott, jetzt kann ich mir sicher wieder etwas anhören.* Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen, raunte Nick ihr ein „Mh mh“ und Ellie ein „Uuuhhhhh“ im Vorbeigehen zu und lächelten sie verschmitzt an. „och hört auf!“, murmelte Jack und verschwand, lächelnd in ihr Büro.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hey Gibbs, hast du kurz Zeit?“, rief Jack ihm nach als er losging, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. „Klar, was gibt’s?“, fragte er, während er stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Ehm, ich wollte mich nur bei dir für die Schoko und die Rosen bedanken!“ „Jack, ich wusste nicht mal das heute Valentinstag ist!“, unterbrach Gibbs sie. „Also warst es nicht du? Das ganze Büro denkt, dass du es warst!“, fragte Jack ihn mit leicht traurigem Unterton. „Nein tut mir leid! Ich wünschte ich hätte daran gedacht!“, antwortete er ihr. „Warum hast du nur vergessen, dass heute Valentinstag ist? Du hättest sie so glücklich machen können!”, machte er sich gedanklich Vorwürfe. „Oh ok“, sagte Jack und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Warum dachte ich auch, dass er endlich den nächsten Schritt machen würde?”, überlegte Jack. „Okay“, antwortete Gibbs und dachte sich beim Gehen: „Ich muss mir unbedingt etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie gefällt euch die Geschichte bis jetzt? Lässt mal ein Review da, würde mich freuen! :)  
> Ich werde versuchen jede Woche ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben!  
> LG NCIS-Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Wie gefällt euch die Geschichte? Bin offen für Vorschläge. Lässt mir doch einen Kommentar da.


End file.
